My Scary Boyfriend
by Ue-chan ex
Summary: GAHH! Can you believe it? I Haruno Sakura the nicest (Cough after Hinata Chough) girl in my school just get a confession from the Scariest boy in the School! He is Uchiha Sasuke although I think he's pretty damn cute and hot ... Suck at Summary sorry!SasuSaku. Sakura's POV R


**Hey ya!**

**Sup! How's everyone doing?! Sigh ... Let's hope my score in the test well enough ... This is my second one shoot story so hope you'll like this! I'm having fun with my boyfriend! Yay! I still can't believe that Alexander actually brings me to BALI ! GOSH! He is so nice to me! Hehehe Sorry for my babbling about my boyfriend ... So ! On to the story!**

**Warning: **OCC Character!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

* * *

'_**...' Inner talks**_

'_...' Someone talks to the Inner/ her/himself_

"..." Normal talks

* * *

_**Sakura's POV:**_

"Be My Girlfriend! I will make you happy!"

'_Yeah ... That is a sudden confession from a particular raven haired boy that known as Uchiha Sasuke the scariest guy in my school ... But come on! He is muscular and pretty – Damn – handsome! Especially when he blushed a deep red. Also his word making my heart goes wild!.'_

'_This is my first time that's a person who's saying he will make me happy' _I thought as I blushed.

_~ ... ~_

"Sasuke-kun!" I shouted as the said person turns his head to me as I run to his motorbike.

"Sakura?" he said

"School's isn't done yet! Where are you going now?" I asked him

"My friend called me, he needs my help."

"Fighting again?" I asked as he just grunted ... Typical Sasuke-kun.

"I will come with you then!"

"Baka! What are you talking about!?" He scolds me

"Demo-"

"I will be back eventually. Just wait here" He said as he drove off

"SASUKE-KUN!" I yelled but he didn't even bother.

"*Sigh* He's gone again" I said.

'_It's been 3 months we're going out. That's one of the things I disliked from him. But whatever then' _I sighed and walked back to my class.

"Sasuke-kun's such a nice guy" I said

"Wha?" yelled the blonde _'This is Yamanaka Ino she's currently dating her so called Shika-kun, she is stubborn but she's nice to me. She is one of my besties'_

"Isn't he fights right now?" The brunette said _'This brown panda like haired girl is Tenten ... Just Tenten. She is actually dating one of Sasuke-kun's friends, She is violent sometimes... erm... everytime. She says she'll hurt Sasuke-kun if he do anything bad to me, oh ! And she's dating Hyuuga Neji by any chance you guys know him. she is one of my besties too'_

"She is r-right Sakura-chan" This time the long black haired girl talked _'And this is Hyuuga Hinata. Tenten's Boyfriend's cousin. She is kinda shy, she is cool, gentle and nice. She is the ONLY nice girl in our group. And I still can't believe she's actually dating Uzumaki Naruto the school number one knuckle head he's one of Sasuke-kun friend. But he said that he's Sasuke-kun best friend. Actually Naruto HAS a crush on me but he already over me and move on to Hina-chan. Hina-chan is one of my besties too.'_

"Eh? But ... He's trying to help his friend"

"That's not the problem" Ino said

"But Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto's also fighting right now, am I right?" I grinned

"Also Sasuke-kun love me, he loves me too much" I giggled

"It's hard to believe that you Haruno Sakura the nicest girl I know after Hinata dating the scary Uchiha" Said Ino

"You have to believe it Ino ..."I said as I munch my pocky

"Sasuke-kun is ... Eh?" I look at the window and spotted Sasuke-kun with his gang. I ran outside and run to him

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Are you hurt?" I asked as I put my hand on his cheek.

"No" Sasuke said simply

"Good" I sighed

"You know Sakura-chan? We won because of Sasuke! We should celebrate it! Sakura-chan you should come too!" Naruto said

"Celebrate? I love to-"

"Stupid. We are going home" Sasuke said as he pulled me

"Eh?" I said

_~ Time Skips ~_

"Why can't I come with them?" I pouted at him

"You just can't" He said

"Mou, Sasuke-kun..." I said as I puffed my cheek

"It's too dangerous. I will never bring you to there" He said as I blushed and he chuckled. He leaned down and give me a quick kiss.

"I'm Hungry. Let's go eat" He said blushing

'_Sasuke-kun Always protect me. That's the first thing. He will never let me be in a trouble.'_

'_Second...'_

"Wahhh... The food is so delicious"

"Hn"

"It's getting dark. I will walk you home." He stated

"Demo, It's still too early" I pouted

"No! It's not good for a girl to walk around. You didn't want me to walk you home?"

"Of Course I wanted to!" I beamed

'_He didn't want me to stay late in the outside'_

'_And third'_

"Ne... Sasu-kun I think ..."

"No I will not let you ride my motorbike." He stated

"You can read my mind, can you?." I huffed

"We are here"

'_Sasuke-kun always says that I can't ride his motorbike.'_

"I had said it many times, riding a motorbike is dangerous."

"But..."

Sasuke-kun cut me off by putting his lips on mine. "I already said no. Just listen to my word" He said as he kissed me again.

'_He hurt his lips'_

"Bye, don't come out again okay" Sasuke said

"You too ... Be careful okay" I smile at him tenderly

"Hn" He said.

"I'm Serious!" I yelled as he started to walks away.

_~ Time Skips ~_

"I'm Okay."

"Your body's different from mine" He said as he eats his food that I bought for him. "We are just the same! I'm Human too you know" I huffed at him "I said it's different" he stated."Hmmm, if you didn't want me to ride your bike ... I will try to get a drivers license" I said as he spat his food in shock

"Whaa!?" He yelled

"So I can follow you everywhere"

"Don't joke with me! You can't!"

"Why are you so overprotective? I'm Not a princess you know."

"But you're looked like princess" H murmured something

"Eh?"

"Yo-you are cute and small" He murmured again

"Nani? I can't hear you"

"The point is I won't let you" he said as he leaned down to lie down on my lap

"Don't do anything that making me worry" he said again

"Fine" I sighed as I caress his soft black hair as he close his eyes.

_~Time skips~_

I pouted and puffed my cheek if that's even possible.

"What's wrong? Are you still mad at me?"

"It's just ..."

"I will treat you some cake later after the school. So don't be mad at me okay?"

"There's no need to do that" I said

"So what?" He asked

"Don't fight again today ..." I said as I hugged him

"TEME!"

"What is it dobe?" Sasuke asked

"Help us!"

"Okay!" Sasuke nodded

'_I was just saying don't fight! Didn't he hears me!'_

"I will be going now"

"Sasuke-kun!" I said as he turns his head "Don't get hurt again okay!" I said as he walks to me and gave a peck on the lips "Don't you worry" He said as I blushed hard.

_~ Time Skips ~_

_RING! RING!_

"Hello?" I said

"Sakura?" Said the speaker

"Hai?"

"It's urgent! Sasuke's hurt!"

"What? Where is he now?"

"He's in the Konoha Hospital"

"I will be there" I said and hung up the phone. I quickly got up and change my clothes. I went to the door and grab my jacket, zipped it then put my sneakers on. I ran toward the hospital. When I arrive at the front door. I see Naruto waving at me with Hinata on his side

"Sakura-chan! Over here!" He yelled

"Come on Sakura-chan" Hinata said as she grabs my hand and began to run

"Hai"

We ran to the third floor as I barge into the room.

"Sasuke-kun!" I yelled

"Sakura?" He turns his head to see me. He has his hand and head wrapped with a lot of bandage. My eyes began to tears up as I collapse to the ground. "You are okay" I said "Buts he's injured so badly" Shikamaru said. "The fight's began to get harder, so Sasuke turns out to be the bait." Neji said "He's so clumsy and crashed his motorbike" Naruto said

"Sakura" he stated as I look up to him

"Why are you here?" He added as I dumbfounded.

"Eh?"

"Who's called her? My wound is small and I already told you guys not to call her" He stated as my anger raised. He turned his head to me and said "You too... so you know what time is this? It's too dangerous going out this late" He said to me "Hinata! Get her home" Sasuke ordered Hinata "Hai! Sakura-chan, let's go home" Hinata said

"WHY DID YOU SO CARELESS ABOUT YOURSELF?! YOU COULD HAVE DIE!" I yelled at him

"I Will not die" He said to me

"I already told you. My body is different from you. You're just overreacting" He said. I can't hold my tears anymore. My tears freely pored down to my cheek.

"STUPID!" I yelled as I continue to cry

"I-I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" I yelled as I barge out from the room "Oi! Wait! Ittai! Don't just stand here! Follow her!"

"Sakura-chan!"

"WAIT!"

I hear a faint sound of Sasuke and the others calling my name but ignore it and continue to run to my house as quickly as possible.

_~ FEW DAYS LATER ~_

"No way! You did that?" Ino yelled. Yeah I'm in Tenten Class with Ino trailing me.

"Yeah"

"We are sorry Saks" Tenten said

"Yeah we are" Ino nodded

"Thanks Guys" I grinned at them

"No worries"

"Oi! Teme! Welcome back!" Naruto yelled surprising me and the other.

"Shut Up" Sasuke said to him. Sasuke stops walking and turn his head facing me as I look at the other way to avoid his gaze. "We were so worried about you!" I heard Naruto yell again. "I said Shut up" Sasuke reply again "Just say you miss me TEME!" Naruto pouted. "I don't" Sasuke said "Lies" Naruto said back as they began to yell at each other.

"Ino" I said looking at my blonde best friend

"Yeah?"

"Let's go back to our class. I don't like to be in here" I said

"Okay!" Ino nodded as we bid goodbyes to Tenten. As I walk past Sasuke I heard him calling my name but I didn't even other to look at him and walk off with Ino to our class. "You didn't have to be like that Sakura" Ino said to me "It's just ... I don't want to talk to him right now" I sighed. "Fine, But you'll have to know that his face was so sad when you just walks away from him" Ino explain to me "I know" I lied to her as she sighed.

_~ TIME SKIPS ~_

_RINGGG!_

"Okay Class, see you tomorrow" The teacher said as he walks away. I sighed and put my books back to my bag. Lazily I got up from my seat and starts to walk.

"Sakura-chan!" A girl's voice calling my name as I turn my face to her

"Hai?" I asked

"Shouldn't you give your report to the teacher?" She asked. _'Shoot! I forgot! Gahh! How could I forget about that? And importantly Ino's have already gone to her house. What do I do?!' _I mentally scream. Yeah as you know I'm the class president and it's so difficult. "You don't forget about it don't you?" Ask the girl as I snapped from my thought "O-of course not!" I grinned at her "That's good! I'll be going now!" She yelled as she disappears in the hall.

I sighed and get back to my class again and write the report. I lazily grab the report books and began to write in it. Suddenly I shivered for no reason as I heard some noise. I panicked and write faster in the book. After I am done, I grab my bag and run out from the room to the teacher's office and open the door.

"Eh? Haruno-San? Why are you in a hurry?"

"Nothing, Er ... this is the class report for today." I said as I give her the book.

"Thank you, Haruno-San. You can go home now... it's getting pretty late" She said as I glance up at the clock and mentally gulped

"Hai... Arigatto Sensei" I bowed at her as she nodded at me.

I sighed after I get out from the office. I quickly run again to the outside. As I began to walk some boys were looking at me and started to come near me "Hey! Isn't she Sasuke's girlfriend?" One of them asked the other "I thinks so" the other nodded "Damn, she is cute. That Uchiha is so lucky" The other man said. "Let's take revenge on her" He said "Good idea, I do love to touch her body" The other said as I close my eyes tightly.

"GET THE HELL OFF FROM HER!"

I gasped at the sound ... It's sounds like Sasuke - kun's voices. Why is he here?. I open my eyes and sees Sasuke-kun is already beating the crap out of them. He came close to me and set me up to my feet.

"See? I told you not to go out this late" Sasuke smirked when I hugged him

"Thank you and I'm sorry" I said to him.

"The reason I don't want you to go out late is because of this. To me there's nothing important than you. So stay with me forever okay?" Sasuke said

"Okay" I nodded and kiss his lips.

"Promise?" I said as I give him my pinkie

"Promise" he nodded as he hugged me

"I love you, Sasuke-kun"

"I love you too"

_~ I love you Forever ~_

"Ne ... Were you stalking on me?" I asked

"Hn"

"You scare me to death you know!"

"Sorry" He mumbled and kiss me full on the lips

"Just Forget it" I grinned

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yay ! Finisheddd! I'm so glad it's finished... so did you like itt ? Hoope you'll like it! Please read my other story and leave some reviews! Oh and I will Update the lates chapter soon! So read it!**

**Love, UeharaSakura **

**XoXoXo**


End file.
